jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Takanaka Masayoshi
|jpname = 高中 正義 |birthdate = |birthplace = Oi, Shinagawa, Tokyo, Japan |label = Kitty Records (1976 - 1985) Toshiba EMI (1985 - 1999) Lagoon Records (2001 - Present |active = 1971 - Present |zodiac = |occupation = Guitarist, Musician, Producer, Composer |agency = Lagoon Music Office |genre = Jazz Fusion, Rock, New Music/City Pop |image = Takanaka_Masayoshi.jpg }} is a Japanese guitarist, musician, producer and composer. Discography Singles *1976.08.01 SWEET AGNES *1977.02.01 MAMBO NO.5 *1978.07.01 STAR WARS SAMBA *1979.02.01 Parallel Turn (パラレル・ターン) *1980.05.21 Blue Lagoon *1980.06.21 MY SECRET BEACH *1981.05.01 YOU CAN NEVER COME TO THIS PLACE *1981.12.01 alone *1982.11.10 SAUDADE *1983.01.25 To you *1983.07.01 JUMPING TAKE OFF *1984.04.25 Yokoso, Natsu no Kuni e. (ようこそ、夏の国へ。) *1985.04.21 Nagisa・Moderato (渚・モデラート) *1985.11.01 Epidaurus no Kaze (エピダウロスの風) *1986.03.31 CHINA* *1986.06.04 SHAKE IT** *1986.11.01 WARM SUMMER WOMAN *1986.11.29 Santa ga Machi ni Yattekuru (サンタが町にやって来る) *1987.05.01 BAD CHICKEN** *1987.11.25 SMOOTHER *1988.06.05 SHADY LADY *1988.09.04 BISCAYNE BLUE *1989.07.19 THE PARTY'S JUST BEGUN *1990.06.27 Can You Feel It *1991.11.06 BALLADE 2U *1993.08.30 NAPOLEON FUNK *1993.12.01 BLUE SHARK *1994.07.20 ANOTHER SUMMER DAY *1996.05.29 KOREYA! *1996.07.03 TAKAJAZZ *1997.05.28 Into the Sky *1998.06.24 Ieji (家路) . *12-Inch record version was released on June 21, 1985. . **12-Inch record version was released on September 2, 1986. . **12-Inch record version was released on August 21, 1987. Studio Albums *1976.07.01 SEYCHELLES *1977.03.05 TAKANAKA *1977.12.01 AN INSATIABLE HIGH *1978.07.21 BRASILIAN SKIES *1979.12.01 JOLLY JIVE *1980.06.01 T-WAVE *1981.03.10 Niji Densetsu THE RAINBOW GOBLINS (虹伝説) *1981.12.10 alone *1982.09.10 SAUDADE *1983.10.05 CAN I SING? *1984.07.10 Natsu・ZenHiraki・Hiraki (夏・全・開) *1985.07.21 TRAUMATIC Kyokuto Tantei-dan (TRAUMATIC 極東探偵団) *1986.07.02 JUNGLE JANE *1987.06.05 RENDEZ-VOUS *1988.07.06 HOT PEPPER *1989.07.26 GAPS! *1990.09.05 NAIL THE POCKET *1992.07.04 Fade to blue *1993.07.28 AQUAPLANET *1994.07.20 WOODCHOPPER'S BALL *1996.07.17 Guitar Wonder *1997.06.25 Niji Densetsu Ⅱ THE WHITE GOBLIN (虹伝説 Ⅱ) *1998.07.08 Bahama *1999.07.23 WALKIN' *2000.07.19 Hunpluged *2001.07.18 GUITAR DREAM *2004.07.22 Surf & Turf *2009.07.22 Natsu Michi (夏道) *2010.07.21 Karuizawa Hakuchumu (軽井沢白昼夢) *2011.07.20 40-Nen Me no Niji (40年目の虹) Best Hits Albums *1979.06.21 All Of Me *1984.12.05 TAKANAKA'S COCKTAIL *1985.06.01 Go-on *1985.12.21 SINGING AND PLAYING *1987.11.25 SWEET NOIZ MAGIC -Master Mix Best- *1992.07.01 TAKANAKA BEST "FOR LOVERS" *1992.07.01 TAKANAKA BEST "ON THE HIGHWAY" *1992.07.01 TAKANAKA BEST "ON THE BEACH" *1993.01.27 The Lover *1993.07.25 Strings & Voices best selection *1994.05.25 Masayoshi Takanaka best selection Takanaka Spirits *1995.05.25 BEST of ME TAKANAKA anthology 1976-1984 *1995.09.20 TAKANAKA Singles *1996.05.25 a place in summer *1996.10.25 WINTER DAYS AND STARRY NIGHTS *1996.11.21 Takanaka Masaysohi Special 1800 (高中正義 スペシャル1800) *1997.05.25 Takana Masayoshi Complete Kitty Singles Collection *1997.12.10 SUPER TAKANAKA BEST *1998.06.10 Trade Wind〜Takanaka Summer Collection *2001.05.23 Takanaka Masayoshi The Best 2001 *2001.06.21 PaPa's Lagoon *2001.12.06 Takanaka Masayoshi The Best 30th *2003.06.25 THE GUITAR GOBLIN -TAKANAKA THE BEST- *2004.09.08 GOLDEN☆BEST TAKANAKA MASAYOSHI *2005.06.01 THE VERRY OF MASAYOSHI TAKANAKA *2005.06.29 TAKANAKA Singles 1985-1994 Complete BEST CD & DVD THE BEST *2006.01.18 Takanaka Masayoshi Prime Selection *2007.03.21 SINGIN' and GUITAR Best Selection *2011.02.23 TAKANAKA MASAYOSHI GOLDEN☆BEST EMI YEARS *2011.12.07 Takanaka Masayoshi SUPER COLLECTION Kitty Years *2011.12.07 Takanaka Masayoshi SUPER COLLECTION EMI Years Live Albums *1980.03.01 SUPER TAKANAKA LIVE! *1982.06.01 OCEAN BREEZE *1986.12.20 JUNGLE JANE TOUR LIVE *1991.02.27 ONE NIGHT GIG *1997.12.10 NIJI DENSETSU Ⅱ LIVE AT BUDOKAN Kako e no TIME MACHINE (虹伝説Ⅱ LIVE AT BUDOKAN 過去へのタイムマシン) *2001.12.05 THE MAN WITH THE GUITAR -recorded at LIVETERIA- *2001.12.19 30th Anniversary POWER LIVE with friends *2002.12.18 TAKANAKA 2002 LIVE + Season Greetings *2014.09.03 SUPER STUDIO LIVE! Cover Albums *1991.07.26 Ballade *1995.04.08 COVERS *2002.09.19 The Moon Rose *2006.11.01 SADISTIC TAKANAKA *2011.12.14 Ukulele SEYCHELLES *2015.09.19 My Favorite Songs Remix Albums *1996.12.04 TAKANAKA REMIX THE BEST *2001.12.19 REMIX LAGOON 〜TAKANAKA MASAYOSHI REMIXIES〜 Mini Albums *1980.09.01 FINGER DANCIN' *1990.11.28 O' HOLY NIGHT CD-BOX *2004.05.26 TAKANAKA THE BOX 〜KITTY YEARS〜 Videos *1981.xx.xx TAKANAKA MASAYOSHI SUPER LIVE *1982.xx.xx GUITAR FANTASIA *1983.xx.xx CAN I SING? *1983.12.21 TAKANAKA WORLD *1988.07.05 JUNGLE JANE TOUR LIVE *1988.12.05 THE PARTY'S JUST BEGUN *1991.02.27 ONE NIGHT GIG *1995.04.08 COVERS -Live at The Complex- *1997.12.10 TOUR'97 NIJI DENSETSU Ⅱ ACT-Ⅰ THE WHITE GOBLIN (虹伝説) *1997.12.10 TOUR'97 NIJI DENSETSU Ⅱ ACT-Ⅱ THE WHITE GOBLIN (虹伝説) *2000.02.10 NIJI DENSETSU RAINBOW GOBLINS STORY (虹伝説) *2003.12.17 Seiten TAKANAKA 2003 LIVE (晴天) *2005.02.02 Itten 〜SUPER TAKANAKA LIVE! 2004〜 (一天) *2005.10.19 Kaisei CROSSOVER JAPAN '05 LIVE Soshite Okinawa (快晴 CROSSOVER JAPAN '05 LIVE そして沖縄) *2006.02.02 Yuu Ten 〜SUPER TAKANAKA LIVE! 2005〜 (夕天) *2007.12.12 Nanto-Fuu 〜SUPER TAKANAKA LIVE! 2007〜 (南東風) *2008.12.24 Nansei-Fuu 〜SUPER TAKANAKA LIVE! 2008〜 (南西風) *2010.01.27 Natsu Michi 〜SUPER TAKANAKA LIVE! 2009〜 (夏道) *2011.01.27 Karuizawa Hakuchumu 〜SUPER TAKANAKA LIVE! 2010〜 (軽井沢白昼夢) *2012.03.28 Takanaka Masayoshi 40 Shunenkinen Sai Shusho 「SUPER COLLECTION」 (高中正義 40周年記念最終章「SUPER COLLECTION」) *2014.03.26 60th Anniversary Live TAKANAKA WAS REBORN Other *1978.11.25 ON Guitar *1992.08.05 LITTLE RICHARD MEETS MASAYOSHI TAKANAKA Discography Featured In Flied Egg Sadistic Mika Band sadistics Bacco Flying Kitty Band LOVE LOVE ALL STARS Brush!? Gallery Takanaka Masayoshi 2015.jpg|2015. External Links *Website *Spotify Page Category:Soloists Category:Aries Category:Male Category:Composer Category:Guitarist Category:Producer Category:Jazz Category:Rock Category:J-Rock Category:New Music Category:1971 Debuts Category:People from Tokyo Category:March Births Category:1953 Births Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Universal Music Japan Category:Flied Egg Member Category:Sadistic Mika Band Member Category:Sadistics Member Category:Bacco Member Category:Flying Kitty Band Member Category:LOVE LOVE ALL STARS Member Category:Brush!? Member Category:Male Soloists